Generally, there is known a vehicle motion control apparatus configured to calculate a lateral acceleration from a steering angle and speed of a vehicle, calculate a lateral jerk by differentiating the lateral acceleration, and then perform acceleration and deceleration control for each of front, rear, left, and right wheels according to this lateral jerk while performing skid prevention control for reducing a skid of the vehicle (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure No. 2011-073534).
On the other hand, a driver's feeling during a steering operation of a vehicle has been studied by various researches until now, as indicated in, for example, non-patent documents 1, 2, and 3 listed in “LIST OF NON-PATENT DOCUMENTS” which will be provided below. The non-patent document 1 focuses on the relationship between a roll angle and a pitch angle while the vehicle is running, and discusses that reducing a phase difference between a roll angle and a pitch angle can improve a driver's feeling such as a ride comfort and steering stability that the driver feels on the vehicle. The non-patent document 2 discusses that a driver can have a good feeling toward a roll behavior accompanied by head-down pitching when the driver operates the steering wheel. Further, the non-patent document 3 discusses that a driver can have a good feeling if the rotational axis hardly wobbles with a roll behavior and a pitch behavior of the vehicle in harmony with each other.